the_battle_of_sodorfandomcom-20200213-history
The True Story of Diesel 10
The True Story of Diesel 10 is the 5th episode in the series. Plot synopsis Bill and Ben explain how Diesel 10 was only a myth and never existed. Thomas and Percy were confused. The twins said that Diesel 10 was their good friend, and that his name was Derek. They told the story of Derek: On day when the twins were working at the clay pits, James pulled up. He had come to collect a goods train, which made him quite angry. He took it out on Bill and Ben, and called them ‘Silly little nuisances’. It was a very childish thing to say, but the twins took it the wrong way. They decided to get their own back, and told Derek, when he was collecting his own train, that he should arrive at the junction at the same time as James. Bill and Ben only meant to delay James, but what happened was much worse. As Derek reached the junction, he couldn’t stop in time, and smashed into James’ trucks. The impact was huge, and Derek was almost completely destroyed. Luckily, Derek was taken to the works just in time to be saved. When they heard the news, Bill and Ben felt incredibly guilty. At the works, Derek was overhauled completely, being turned into a BR Class 42 warship. He got a moulder yellow undercoat too, and with the trauma of the accident, the feeling of betrayal from the twins, and the fact that he looked just like Diesel 10 from legend, sent him insane. He believed he really was the legendary diesel, and even lied to the workmen so that they would put a claw on him. Derek then killed the workmen. He then tried to carry out his ‘unfinished business’, before he fell off of a viaduct. Everyone thought that Derek had been killed in the second accident, but Bill and Ben knew differently. The twins were demoted, and sent to work at the quarry. So in a way, the accident killed Derek, and gave birth to Diesel 10. The twins told Thomas and Percy to take Derek down, and begged them to get him help. We then see the diesels at the sheds, and Boomer is preparing to shoot Paxton. He talked about how he had let Thomas and Percy get free, and then Boomer shot Paxton in the face. He was dead. Then 10 gave a warning to everyone, and said that if anyone even remotely helped the ‘stinky steamies’,then they would end up like Paxton. Characters to appear This section allows you to link to character pages. Oh, and remember to remove this text. ;) * Bill * Ben * Thomas * Percy * James (mentioned) * Derek (mentioned) * BoCo (mentioned) * Workmen (mentioned) * Arry * Bert * Paxton * Dennis * Norman * Diesel 10 * P.T Boomer Notes & trivia * The fake blood used used when Paxton dies is Tomato Ketchup. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}